


Numb

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dissociation, Hallucinations, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Peter is not ok, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Peter takes out a group of hunters who had been holding him captive just before Chris arrives.





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I have a thing for hurting Peter, I'm sorry.  
> The hunters drug Peter so he hallucinates his dead family and while he's out of it, they rape him. Peter also refers to one hunter as 'it' and not he because he's dissociating from the event. Peter also blames himself for a lot of things.  
> Flashbacks are in italics if you want to skip them and if you're just uncomfortable with this please turn back now.

Revenge burned hot through Peter’s veins, it was sweet like mint on his tongue.

 

The familiar intoxicating thud of a scared heartbeat filled his ears. He snarled, half shifted, his prey was backed into a corner on the walkway outside the old plant that had been used as a bunker.

 

This one was different though, it didn’t plead for its life. Of course, it tried to defend itself for the last flimsy moments, but Peter broke a wrist with a tug and the laced knife dropped to the concrete.

 

Peter slashed its throat and grinned as the heartbeat stuttered and stopped.

 

He stood, to leave, but the call of blood was too strong. His claws swiped at its face, over the chest. Peter sank to his knees and let his claws dig into flesh like butter. He continued till he heard another heart thudding hard.

 

He paused and realized it was his own.

 

Peter sat on his heels, the warm blood was cooling on his face and he turned towards the chain link fence that led to the outside world. Peter sniffed the air and sighed at the scent of fresh air, his neon blue drained away.

 

_"Look at this bitch, come on sweetheart, don’t you want your pretty hole filled?"_

 

Peter tried to block of the memories, the sound of its voice. He got on all fours and roared, as the voice flooded back and he tore back into the body.

 

_"Yeah look at that, mouth’s begging to be fucked too."_

 

_Rough calloused hands had pried Peter's mouth open as he panted for air, fingers clutching uselessly in open air._

 

Peter raked his claws down the hairline.

 

_A whispered “Be a good puppy and open up or you don’t eat” had become a nightly request._

 

_Peter had stopped fighting the second night._

 

Peter went back to the throat, sinking his fangs in and pulling out the vocal chords.

 

_The rough hands were back, running up and down his sides as the remains of electricity twitched through his body. The hands teased his nipples._

 

_Peter had pulled away, swaying in the chains that held him._

 

_One hand gripped his neck, the other landed on his hip. “This would be so much easier for you if you didn’t fight us.” Dull nails dug in at his throat, a mockery of claws. The other hand massaged his flat cock. “Almost human when you’re like this. So fragile, so helpless, so weak.”_

 

_Peter had growled and received a zap in the thigh from a cattle prod._

 

_"No one’s coming for you. No one will hear you howl in pain.”_

 

_Thin, curved flesh pushed in, breached him._

 

_Peter screamed when a friend came in, to give the knife over before it was twisted into his belly._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_Peter had been dropped to his knees, head pulled back and more flesh._

 

_They reeked with overcompensation and stale sweat._

 

_Flesh, flesh everywhere._

 

_Peter tried to protest, his voice was hoarse and creaked out._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_He was cuffed to a bed and suddenly the ceiling held eyeballs unblinking and mouths oozed from the mold to spill out ash and embers. He stared, frozen in horror._

 

_“I thought you loved us.” Laura spoke from a corner, pale and her intestines dangled in the air._

 

_“Why didn’t you save us?” The mouths on the ceiling chorused and parroted each other._

 

_Peter fought, tugging in the cuffs till he bled. He stopped when Talia spoke._

 

_“You knew. You knew about the Argents. Why do you think Kate became interested in Derek in the first place? She saw you and Christopher together and got jealous.”_

 

_Peter shuddered, eyes staring at the ones on the ceiling as he breathed shallowly, swallowing around flesh._

 

_“She couldn’t stand any one taking her brother from her. You should have stayed dead when you’re just as much to blame as she is.”_

 

“No.” Peter whimpered, reeling back, landing on his ass.

 

The body was almost unrecognizable, the rib cage was clearly visible, a yawning cavern.

 

There was warmth on his face that wasn’t just blood.

 

Peter got to his feet and checked to see if anyone was still alive. He heard nothing below in the bunker and walked towards the gate that opened easily with a shove.

 

Chris came running up, having just jumped out of his SUV in the abandoned parking lot. “That’s not y-?”

 

“They’re all dead.”

 

Chris nodded and tucked his gun into his waistband. He gently placed his hands on Peter’s cheeks.

 

Peter closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, grounding himself again.

 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t home, they knew that. I-“

 

“It’s not your fault Christopher.” Peter gripped Chris’s arms. “It’s never been your fault.”

 

“Peter, what are you-?” Chris stepped closer. He rubbed his thumbs along Peter’s cheeks, he didn’t care about the blood.

 

“After all, it’s what I deserve for failing to help my family.”

 

“What? Peter, no, that’s-Whatever they did to you, whatever they told you-“

 

“Talia told me.” Peter opened his eyes, they were hard and cold.

 

“She would never-“

 

“She would, I was always a thorn in her side, you just made that wound deeper. Any excuse to point out why I was wrong for the family…I suppose that’s when I became a slut…”

 

Chris shook his head, one hand drifted to Peter’s shoulder. Were there tears in his eyes? “Peter, you have to understand…those who set the fire paid for it. You made sure of that. And Talia…you always said to fuck her rules, you didn’t care about the consequences.” Chris embraced Peter and then pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

Peter blinked, he didn’t understand.

 

“I love you, I always have. It’s never stopped me from seeing the real you. I know it’s still there and it shows because you care about Derek and Cora.” Those were tears alright. “Everyone else is wrong. Talia never understood and other hunters will never understand. You’re beautiful and radiant. You’re powerful…”

 

Peter opened his mouth.

 

Chris must have sensed his protest. “You could be an Alpha again if you wanted to be, but you hold back. Others don’t think you have that kind of self-restraint. No one else knows you like I do. I love you, I’m not leaving you.”

 

Peter cast his eyes to the rain speckled asphalt.

 

Chris kissed him again, pressing his tongue into Peter’s mouth. His hand took hold of Peter’s wrist, his claws were still out. Chris pulled Peter’s arm up and pressed the fingers around his throat.

 

Peter went to pull back, he didn’t want to seriously hurt Chris.

 

Chris held on. “I trust you Peter. You’ve always had my heart and if your wolf doesn’t recognize that…” Chris pressed on one claw, hissing as it drew blood.

 

Peter’s eyes lit up again, the wolf smelled gun oil and wolfs-bane and growled, pressing the body against the nearest surface.

 

Chris held his arms up by his head and kept his breathing even. He tilted his chin, exposing his throat and the trickle of blood there.

 

Peter huffed, staring at the blood. The wolf moved to strike and he breathed again, smelling _Chris_.

 

Peter pulled back, fangs and claws vanishing. “Christopher, why would you-?”

 

Chris placed a hand on the back of Peter’s neck and rubbed, his other hand yanked Peter closer.

 

A moment passed and Peter tried to concentrate.

 

Chris’s scent smelled like _home_ and not a threat.

 

Peter pressed his face to the crook of Chris’s neck, lapping at the blood, and cried.

 

Chris rubbed Peter’s back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter sat in the passenger seat of the SUV and tried not to think about how his screams had echoed and sounded like his family’s.

 

“You could have at least left one for me.”

 

Peter turned to Chris, seeing a tiny dark smile on his blood-stained lips. “I think they were just a faction, there’s more of them in Oregon.”

 

“I have a clear schedule for a few days.”

 

Peter smiled wickedly, then glanced to pick at the blood under his nails. “Talk to them first, save the innocents.”

 

Chris nodded.

 

First, they had to stop to stock up on weapons and Peter needed food.

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know it's a song title but it was stuck in my head  
> if I missed a tag please tell me  
> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr


End file.
